Gegensätze ziehen sich an....
thumb|left|400px|Quelle: http://weheartit.comHalli Hallo Hallöchen. Ich bin´s mal wieder der Matti. Ich probier mal was neues. Eine Story über Rachel und Santana als Paar. Fand die Vorstellung mal interessant. Ob es gut wird, who knows :) Lasst euch überraschen. Und nun Viel Spass *__* Status: Abgebrochen Rachels Sicht Wieso ich, wieso immer ich? Was hatte Mr. Schue gegen mich. Jeder wusste das ich die beste Stimme des Glee Clubs hatte. Warum also durfte Santana schon wieder ein Solo bekommen. Ich kann diese Stelle tausendmal besser singen als sie aber egal. Wobei ich zugeben musste dass sie damals bei den Regionals toll gesungen hatte. Ich hatte damals bei Valerei eine Gänsehaut was definitiv nicht an den Termparaturen lag. Santana war schon gut, und vor allem diese Art wie sie sich bewegte und mit ihren Reizen spielte. Das konnte ich nicht, sie hatte diesen speziellen Blick drauf der Männer wie Frauen verrückt werden lies. Nicht umsonst hatte mich damals Finn mit ihr betrogen, naja die Geschichte ist ja wirklich schon ewig her und abgehackt. Aber irgendwie konnte ich gerade nicht meine Blick von ihr nehmen. Und jetzt schaute sie mir auch noch direkt in die Augen, oh mann, mir wird gerade heiß und kalt. Mir war vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen wie schön ihre Haut war und toll ihre schwarzen Haare fielen, wie mochten sie riechen?...........Rachel Berry, beherrsche Dich. Neben Dir sitzt der heiseste Junge der ganzen High Shool und du denkst darüber nach wie das Haar von Santana Lopez riecht! Santanas Sicht thumb|left|258px|FacebookYeah, sie schauen mich alle an.Ich bin gut, verdammt gut und heiß dazu.Endlich hat Mr. Shue verstanden dass das hier keine Rachel, ich bin die beste Stimme, Berry One Man Show ist. Wir alle sind gut und das werd ich jetzt beweisen. Normalerweise währe das Stück aber wirklich was für Rachel gewesen, bei den hohen Tönen muss sie sich bestimmt nich so quälen wie ich, ihre Stimme war schon toll. Ich liebte es wenn sie damit spielte, mochte auch ihren Klang. Eigentlich mochte ich Rachel echt gerne nur das konnte ich nicht so offen sagen, was würden die Leute von mir denken. Habe schlieslich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Brittany sieht mich direkt an, wow was hab ich für ein Glück mit dieser Frau. Warum hatte ich nicht früher gemerkt dass Frauen viel besser sind als Kerle. Viel weniger Ärger und mehr Liebe. Na ich tanz doch mal besser etwas lasziv zu Brit rüber, sie steht da immer so drauf. Rachels Sicht Oh mann Santana, das grenzt ja schon fast an sexueller Belästigung was du hier tanzt. Aber ich muss gestehen das sie einen mega - sexy Hüftschwung hat. Wow, ich kann gar nicht mehr weggucken. Jetzt packt auch noch Finn meinethumb|324px|Google Hand, das kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen, er hat immer und überall Angst um mich. Bei Santana braucht er sich bestimmt keine Sorgen machen.Glaub ich zumindest. Santanas Sicht Ich kann meinen Blick einfach nicht von Rachel nehmen. Und jetzt hält dieses Riesenbaby Finn auch noch ihre Hand, oh mann wieso bekomme ich so eine Stinkwut und würde ihm am liebsten alle seine Haare abrasieren, ich meine ich hab mit ihm ja schon mal geschlafen und kann aus der Erfahrung sagen dass er "gewisse" Vorzüge hat. Aber ein schöner Frauenkörper ist mir einfach lieber. Und der Körper von Rachel macht mich gerade ziemlich heiß. Ich merke wie mir heiß und kalt wird nur beim Gedanken wie es wähe jetzt ihre warmen, süssen Lippen zu schmecken. Oh Mann Rachel Berry egal was morgen ist aber heute Nacht gehörst du mir! Sicht des Erzählers Sowie Santana mit ihrem Song fertig war zwinkerte sie Rachel zu die diese Geste offentsichtlich ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. Zumindest lächelte sie verstollen mit gesenktem Kopf. Santana bemerkte dies jedoch und strich Rachel beim wieder hinsetzen zärtlich über den Rücken. Rachel zuckte zusammen und blickte erschrocken Santana nach wie sie sich wieder hinter sie setzte und den Kopf auf die Hände aufstützte und verschmitzt grinste. Mr. Schue beendete nun die Probe für heute und lies die Kids nach Hause. Santana lies sich auffällig Zeit, sodass nur noch sie und Rachel, die wie immer noch ihren riesen Berg an Unterlagen ordnen musste, alleine im Raum waren. Langsam ging sie auf Rachel zu um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Rachels Sicht Wieso musste ich nur immer so viel Zeug mit mir herum schleppen und vor allem wo war Finn wenn man ihn mal brauchen könnte. Aber der Herr quatscht ja lieber mit Noah oder Sam über das letzte Spiel der Packers. Jetzt muss ich mich aber sputen. Oh da steht ja noch Santana an der Tür. Was macht die noch hier? Jetzt kommt sie auch noch zu mir rüber, ohje das kann eigenltich nicht gutes bedeuten aber der Blick von ihr ist so rrrrrrrrr! Ich glaube ich habe noch nie so einen tiefen Blick gespürt! Santanas Sicht Rachel sieht mich mit diesem Blick aus Angst und Interesse an. Oh mann in diesen Augen könnte ich mich jetzt gerade versenken. Ok jetzt ist sie fällig, auf in den Kampf Santana und ran an den Feind. Ich muss mein Siegerlächeln auflegen, mit dem habe bisher noch jeden rum bekommen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte.......... Erzählers Sicht Rachel stand einfach nur stocksteif da als Santana vor ihr stehenblieb. " H...hhhallo Santana, toll gesungen." " Danke Rachel aber deswegen bin ich jetzt nicht rüber gekommen zu dir. Ich wollte Dir etwas anderes sagen." Rachel lies einfach die Bücher und alles andere fallen was sie in den Händen hatte denn Santana drückte ihr gerade einen atemberaubenden Kuss auf. Santanas Augen waren geschlossen und auch Rachel schloss nach dem ersten Moment des Schockes die Augen. Sie war auch die erste die wieder schauen konnte. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander getrennt hatten starrten sie sich einige Momente an. " Was war das den Santana?" Santana leckte sich nur vielsagend die Lippen und blickte Rachel weiter an. " Lecker Berry, echt lecker. Könnte mich fast daran gewöhnen dich immer zu küssen!" Rachels Sicht Wow, war das gerade echt passiert, hatte mich Santana geküsst? Und ich war völlig unvorbereitet, ich meine das war das erste Mal das ich eine Frau geküsst habe. Und es war gut, hat mir gefallen! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Slash